Heart shaped Tears
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: My life was turned around the day that the doctor adopted me and my sister
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story from me with a paring that I don't has ever in the history of Twilight slash has been done. This is an Edwiley story meaning Edward and Riley together. This idea came to me when I realized that Xavier Samuel was hot. This story is AU and AH **

**Before we start things you should know: **

**Riley's last name is Biers**

**Bree tanner Biers is his sister**

**Set in New York where Riley is a teen that is having trouble and Edward who is two years older than him (Riley is 16) is the only person that can help him out. **

**Edward is dating Bella but that's a cover. **

**Alice is in the story, and so is jasper, they are Edward's friends. **

**Emmett and Rosalie are Riley's friends. **

**Bree is dating Jacob. **

**Oh yeah, Riley and Bree were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. **

**So that should pretty much set it for now. **

**Summary: growing up without parents is hard on kids, especially for me and my sister. When we were young we were adopted my Carlisle Cullen, my sister ended up ok but I turned out different, everyone's afraid that I will head down a path of destruction but I don't care. **

**Warnings: Slash, rape (Statutory and non-consensual), Prostitution. And drug use**

**A/N: this story is not recommended for the young kids this is my first story rated M. This story will rotate between POVS. **

**Title: Heart shaped tears**

**Rating M for sexual mentions and prostitution. **

**This story is OOC meaning OUT OF CHARACTER so if you find this offensive then go away; flames will be ignored and deleted. **

…

**Riley: **

I was eight when he adopted us. Bree was just six and she didn't really understand at the moment what was going on but I did. Our parents had died in a car crash and at first I began taking care of Bree and myself until someone told on me and we were put in a foster home. They wanted to split us up but the lady that was working there, Esme her name was didn't want to see that happen and so she had her husband come and adopt us. Before us she had adopted another child, Edward, he was two years older than me and at first I hated him for no reason. He tried befriending me but I didn't budge, Bree on the other hand took to him at first glance. Over the years Edward and I didn't get along but then when I turned fourteen and he was sixteen he began to take an interest in me. Not just any interest but like a I love you sort of thing. I wasn't gay, at least I didn't know it yet but then he met Isabella Swan and he stopped being interested in me and I had no problem with that. When I turned sixteen things changed. I began becoming even more distant than I already had with the family. I began hanging out with this group of kids from school, the leader of the group Sam who graduated three years ago from the school took a liking to me and he paid extra attention to me. He would look out for me and help me with things, I didn't find it wrong with it until this one time that he took me to his apartment and ended up raping me. That was just four months ago, I don't hang out with them anymore and the Cullens still don't know about what happened. A while back I began to divulge into something new, I headed out one night with my friend Leah, you see Leah worked at this night club downtown and while she was inside working, I stood outside on the corner smoking a cigarette and then this guy pulled up in his car, he offered me three hundred dollars for a blow job and I agreed to it. I had only done this once and I lied and told him that I was a virgin, he seemed to like the sound of that and offered me two hundred more dollars for it. Ever since then I had been doing this under the Cullens noses and they don't know. So here I was today, sitting in my counting the money that I had just made going out last night, a total of three thousand dollars. I was getting good at this. As soon as I put the money away Bree busted into my room. She was wearing the dress that I got her as a gift with my money; it was a blue baby doll dress with a flower on the right.

"Where you going?" I asked her. She sat down on my bed and began going through my magazines on the dresser.

"I have a date." She beamed.

"With who?"

"Jacob Black."

"Wait, Jacob black? The one who is in my grade? Isn't he too old for you?"

"No, you dated that Sam guy and he was three years older."

"I was not dating Sam. Sam was just a friend and I would appreciate it if you didn't bring him up in this house again." I said as I moved off the bed and went into my bathroom, I was going out again tonight and I wanted to make it something special so I decided to do a lost punk rock boy look tonight.

"Alright, so I won't but I just wanted you to know that I had a date with him."

"Is that really the reason?" I said coming back out the bathroom. I had already put the dye in my hair and was now washing it out. It came out in a bluish pink color.

"I like that color on you and no, the reason I am up here is because Bella is downstairs."

None of us liked Bella, not even Esme or Carlisle. Leah hated her more than I did and my other friends that I met at the club, Rosalie and Emmett hated her as well and they only meet her once. Edward's friends Alice and Jasper couldn't stand her either. The truth, Bella was a bitch that no one liked.

"She's here too much." Bree started again. "And she's a bitch to me."

"I know but you have to deal with her, she is our brother's girlfriend."

"Yeah, because you were acting like a dick and wouldn't give him the time of day. He totally liked you and you acted like a jerk."

We were silent for a moment before Edward and Bella came upstairs. She took one look at my hair and scoffed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Your hair, it's so disgusting."

"No one asked you so you can go."

"I'll go when I fucking please."

"Go fuck yourself."

"You first."

"Edward is there a reason that you are up here?"

"Are you going out again?" he asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, uh Bree Jake is downstairs."

"Thanks." She said before heading down but Bella stopped her.

"You know I did him once, he sucks in bed so don't expect too much." She smiled before letting go of Bree's hand.

Bree looked at her before heading downstairs with the obvious tears in her eyes.

"That was low bells." Edward said.

"What? She needed to know what she was getting in."

I was the type of person that didn't care if I got naked in front of people and so I took my shirt off. Now I had a nice little six pack that I developed while hanging out with Sam and his crew and I caught both Bella and Edward's eyes on me.

"Nice Riley." She smirked and I ignored her. She turned and headed out; Edward however was still watching me. She was probably looking at the mark that had appeared after my last run in with a (1s) t john.

"What happened?"

"I fell."

"It looks pretty bad for a fall."

"Can you go away? Please. I have to get ready for my date."

"You have a date? With who?"

"No one you know. So go away."

"I just want to know if you're going to be safe tonight is all."

"I will be, the guy is cool ok. So now will you go away?"

He just gave me a look before heading out the door. I locked it behind me and got ready for tonight.

…..

**Edward: **

Ever since Riley came into this household I liked him. Yeah I know I was ten and didn't know anything about liking someone, especially a boy. At this time I thought that girls were icky and so for me to like a boy, just say I had some problems. I watched him grow up over time and that liked turned into love. And then I took a period and went for it, spending all my time with him and tried to get him to like me but he didn't budge. A while back he began hanging out with this crowd that I knew where bad and then he got more distant than he already was form us and it scared me. Then he started making all this money but he didn't have a job that we knew of and I hoped that he was not doing something illegal. So tonight, he was going out again and I was going to follow him where ever he was going. When he left the house I was right behind him. He headed downtown to a place that I had never been but there were women there that I recognized as hookers. He stood on the corner next to a blonde woman that I knew to be his friend Rosalie. I watched as he waited and then he was picked up by Bella's dad, Charlie. Charlie was a construction worker who was having marital problems with Bella's mom Renee. So this is what he's been doing in his spare time. Whoring himself out.

……

**Riley: **

It was late when I got home and Edward was waiting for me. I was tired and I didn't want to be bothered with this right now.

"What do you want?"

"We're having Bella and her father over for dinner and Carlisle wanted me to let you know."

"Ok, thanks now can you move?" I looked to him and he didn't move. "What is it now?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now move so I can go get some sleep."

When I woke up the next morning my head was pounding and my body hurt like hell. Carlisle had to leave early for work and so he left us kids to get ready. Esme had left as well and so Edward took it upon himself to cook dinner for when they came home. He invited his friend Alice over, Bree invited Jake and I invited rose over. Edward gave her this look of pure hatred when she walked in the door.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked me. I just shrugged. I was helping Edward in the kitchen and the others were all in the living room. I was rinsing the lettuce and the hot water got on my arm, the same arm that a bruise formed on. Bella's father was a freak when it came to sex but he paid well. It hurt like hell and I dropped everything I was doing to tend to it. Edward stopped as well.

"Let me see." He said.

"It's fine."

"No it isn't. You have a bruise that looks pretty serious. What did he do to you? The guy you were with?"

"We got a little rough."

He led me to his room and tended to my wounds. He wanted to follow in the footsteps of Carlisle and so he had the whole nine yards in his room. When he was done I quickly got up but he grabbed me.

"I want you to know that the next time you go out, please be safe."

He was being a little cryptic but whatever. When Carlisle and Esme came home they were already dressed in their attire for the night. Everyone was in the living room talking, the Cullens had never met Rosalie before and they were taking a liking to her. I was in the kitchen getting the drinks ready when Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Hey there Riley." He said. I just grunted and continued fixing the drinks. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I quickly moved away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I want to get to know you, I had fun last night."

"I don't get to close to cliental."

"Why not?"

"This is work only."

"But I want something more and I can pay you, just give me a chance here."

"No I don't want to get close. If you want more from me then you know where to meet me."

I moved past him with the tray of drinks. I set them on the table in front of everyone and took my seat next to Rosalie. The whole night Charlie kept sending me glances and I tried to ignore them. While we were eating Edward suddenly bought up work.

"So, dad, I just got a job working as an intern at the local clinic." Edward announced.

"That's fantastic son. What about the rest of you? Bree? Riley?"

"Well." Bree started. "I got a job at the supermarket."

"That's great. Riley?" Edward said.

"I don't have a job at this moment."

"Then how did you get all that money?" he asked again. I looked to Rosalie who interfered.

"I lent it to him. He wanted to just pick up some things for his little sister here and I gave him the money."

After that Edward shut up and gave Rosalie a silent thank you. It was around nine when Rosalie and I told everyone that we had to leave. Carlisle didn't question where we went but Edward looked as though he wanted to object us or me from going. Sometimes I wondered if he knew what I was up to but if he did then he would have said something by now. But whatever.

…..

**Edward**:

He was going out again, I hated it. Maybe if I admitted my feelings to him he would stop but I'm not sure that he feels the same way about me and I didn't want to scare him off. I went to sleep that night dreaming about Riley. It was odd really, I never dreamt of him before and now that confessed my feelings for him to myself I find myself dreaming and thinking, even writing about him. I loved him and I wanted to be with forever.

1st- **this is a term used for someone who picks up a prostitute for a night**.

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this story, this is new for me to do and if you want more I will write more for you. Please give this a try. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **

…

**Edward: **

It was Monday morning and if Riley didn't get up soon he would be late. I went into his room to get him up and what I saw saddened me, the blankets were thrown off of him and I saw the marks on his body. He must have always ended up with the rough ones. I slowly walked over to him and gently touched one of the marks. He didn't move but just nestled into the touch. I shook him awake.

"Riley, time to get up."

He groaned and his eyes shot open when he saw that it was me. He quickly pulled the sheets over his body.

"What time is it?"

"7:00, you're gonna be late again."

"Uh, ok. Thanks for getting me up."

I walked out the door and headed downstairs where Bree was making breakfast.

"Is he gonna be ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"He seems distracted a lot lately and he's always in pain now."

"He'll be fine. Trust me."

About ten minutes later we were all standing by our cars. I was going to take Bree with me and Riley was going to drive alone. I didn't want him to because he still looked a little bit tired. I didn't want an accident on my hands.

"You sure you up to the drive?" I asked him. He just sent me a smile which is something he's never done and got in his car. I let him go ahead of me just in case he fell asleep behind the wheel. Once we made it to school Bree went off with Jacob. I sat in my car and watched as Leah, Riley's friend and supposed girlfriend even though I had never seen them together entwined their hands and headed into the school. However these two got together over the time span that we were out of school astounded me. Just Saturday night he had a date with a guy and now he was dating a girl. Maybe he was bi, I don't know but something was wrong here. I had first period with the two which was gym. We didn't have to dress out today and I could see a sigh of relief wash over Riley. He and Leah were sitting in the far right bleachers making out. Bella, who was on good terms with the gym teacher, was currently in the gym with me. She was going on about something stupid that I never paid any attention to.

"And Angela told me that she heard from Jessica who heard from Lauren who heard from Jade whose older sister saw Tyler and Mrs. Santiago in her classroom having sex."

I could really care less about what was going on with her and her friends, I was worried about Riley. He could end up hurt and I couldn't live with myself if that happened. The bell rang and I headed off to Pre IB biology which I had with Riley. I sat next to him because the teacher did alphabetical seating arrangements and we were the only students in the entire class that had last names that were in the top letters.

"I saw the bruises on your body. I know that you're dating Leah, but she wouldn't do that to you, now would she?" I asked him.

"No, I told you."

"You fell I get that but what about that guy that you went out with that night have you still been seeing him?"

"No, now can you let this go?"

"I will, for now."

**Riley: **

During lunch I wanted to be alone. I headed out to my car and sat there for a while. I was playing Breakeven by the script when my phone rang. It was Charlie.

"Hello?"

"_**Riley, I..." **_

"How'd you get this number?"

"_**I asked your sister." **_

"What do you want?"

"_**I want to see you tonight." **_

"How much you got?"

"_**A couple hundred." **_

"Not tonight I'm gonna be busy."

"**Then when?'**

"I'll let you know."

I hung up the phone and turned the car off. I headed back inside the building. I caught Edward's eyes. I never noticed how green they were. I knew he liked me since we were young and I liked him as well. But he wasn't gonna find out. I just smiled and headed to my next class.

…

**Bree: **

My brothers had been acting weird lately and I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that Edward was constantly worrying about Riley and I was too, he was distant even more than when our parents died. I wanted to ask him but I knew he would just say that it was nothing that I needed to be worried about. After school when Edward and I were on our way home I asked him.

"What's wrong with Riley?"

"Nothing that you need to be worried about."

"Edward, I am not a kid, I can handle whatever it is that is going on with him."

"No you cannot, it's not something that someone your age would understand."

"I'm mature for my age."

"I'm' sure that you are but Bree, just forget it."

I wouldn't just forget this, something is wrong with my brother and I was going to find out what.

**Riley: **

Tonight's jobs were a little slow. No one was out and the ones that were had little money. I was waiting at the curb with Emmett who Rosalie allowed to do this as well. He was more on the muscular side and many guys found that attractive. He picked up this one guy and left with him. I saw Charlie pass by a couple times but never stopping, he was serious about us but I wasn't. I was just about to give up when some guy pulled up in a limo. He looked out the window and saw me. He wasn't bad looking.

"You, how much."

"Usually five hundred."

"How about $1500?"

I had never been offered that much before and I said yes. I got into his limo. Inside it wasn't just him; he had some friends in there with him.

"I, along with my associates here will pay you 1500 each."

Ok, each one would pay me fifteen hundred, besides the man there were five other men here. I had never done six men before or been paid that much.

"So, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Riley."

"My name is James; this is Laurent, Felix, Demetri, Alec and Caius."

"It's nice to meet you all." I responded.

"So, how old are you?" the one he pointed out to be Caius asked me.

"Sixteen."

"Still a baby." James smiled. He moved closer to me and placed his hand on my thigh. "Don't worry; we'll take care of you."

..

**Edward: **

I followed him again. This time he got into a limo. I couldn't see the guy that was in it but I all I know is that he better not hurt him. I made my way home. Everyone was out tonight and so I had the place to myself. I decided to have a party. I called Alice and Jasper to come over and help with the preparations.

"So, what happened in your brain that made you, Edward Cullen, the nicest, never do anything wrong kid have a party?" Jasper was saying as they were sitting in the living room calling up people.

"I don't know, I just wanted to have a party."

"Well, I think that it's fantastic." Alice said. "Oh yeah and the entire football team is bringing a keg, I hope that's ok?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"So, where's Riley? And Bree?" Jasper asked.

"Bree is out with her new boyfriend and Riley is who knows these days."

"Will he be here for the party?" Alice asked.

"Maybe, it depends."

…

**Riley: **

We were having fun so far. James had allowed me to drink and he had the best stuff. The others were watching me as James and I began to make out. They were so intrigued with it.

"What? Hasn't any of you guys done this before?" I asked when James began to lick down my neck.

They all looked at me with that look of "No they haven't."

"Ok, so I will teach each of you."

I went to the first person which was Alec. He seemed the most nervous of them all. I led him to the chair and pushed him back on it. I looked over to James who suddenly had a look of anger on his face. I don't know why he was the one that bought them here. As soon as I was on top of Alec I undid his shirt and began leaving small kisses down his body. The others were quiet as I did this except for James.

"I think that this is enough." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's getting late."

Most of the guys that I ended up with didn't care about the time but I can see that this was going to turn into one of those ones that fall in love with me. Just like with Charlie.

"I don't think that these guys care. Right?"

They all agreed with me.

"Well I say that it's getting late. Don't you have school or something."

He was being a real douche right about now. I got off of Alec and grabbed my stuff. I didn't care about the money right now, I just wanted to get out of here. As I made my way towards the door he grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall. I tried kicking him but he held me down now. He started hitting me in the face. I wondered why no one else was helping me then I remembered that I was nothing but a prostitute that I didn't matter. After a while I was beginning to slip into unconsciousness. After that everything just went black.

…

**Carlisle: **

I get a lot of women coming in that are street walkers but tonight I was surprised to see one of them being my own son. He was dressed in clothing not suited for a man and he was beaten badly, he was currently unconscious. The nurse that was with him told me that he was found outside along with 9,000 dollars. As we were getting him stabilized I noticed more marks on his body. Some were months old. So he must have been doing this for a long time now which explained all the money he suddenly received and when he was out all those hours. We managed to get him stabilized and I just waited until he regained consciousness. We would have to have a serious talk. I wondered if I should call Esme and discuss this with her but it's not really my choice and I would talk to him first. About three hours later I checked in on him. He was awake now.

"Hey there Riley." I greeted him.

"Hey doctor."

I pulled up a seat next to his bed.

"So, you have three broken ribs, that's all. Would you mind telling me who did this to you?"

"I fell."

"Not according to my charts or the nurse that found you. She said that she found you with $9,000 next to you. Mind explaining that one to me?"

"Ok, for the last few months I have been selling myself."

"Why, you have everything."

"I know, it's just I found it exhilarating for some reason and I haven't been able to stop. You won't tell anyone will you?'

"Not as long as you promise not to do it again."

"Carlisle, "

"Promise and It stays a secret."

"Ok, I promise that I won't."

"And to make sure that you stay true to your word Edward will be moving into your room with you."

"Come on, that's not necessary."

"But it's a part of the deal, take it or leave it."

"Fine, he can move in with me."

"Now can you tell me who did this to you."

"It won't make a difference, he's wealthy and will get away with it."

"Who is it?"

"James Novelette."

"The president of Quileute enterprises?"

"Yeah, he and a couple of his friends were looking for a good time. They found me and he got a little jealous."

"Because he was jealous he did this to you?"

"Yeah but let's not worry about it. He's gonna get away with it."

"Riley..''

"Please just forget it."

…

**Riley: **

I was able to go home the morning after I checked in. Carlisle explained to Edward that the reason he was moving into my room was because I needed someone there with me, in the same room until I was better and Edward knew better than to question his father.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm just fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I fell."

"That's your excuse for everything."

"Well it is."

"It is an excuse or is it the truth?"

"Edward can you let it go please?"

He got silent and I went to sleep. I thought I heard a murmur of what appeared to be an I love you.

….

**There we are with chapter two of Heart Shaped Tears. I plan only about six chapters for this story but maybe less since I have like tow and half weeks of school left. **


End file.
